Predestinados Dramione
by Anne Lizzy Bastos
Summary: Não se pode enganar o destino, tudo que fazemos tem um propósito, mesmo que isso não seja do nosso conhecimento. Todas as escolhas que eles fizeram eram para aquele propósito. Eles não tinham conhecimento do que do que estavam destinados... Por que só o destino sabe seus os segredos. E foi neste momento que eles perceberam que faziam parte de algo maior que o mundo que viviam...
1. Prefácio

Predestinados... Dramione

Prefácio

"O que podemos espera de nossas escolhas? Como sabemos que elas nos darão caminhos corretos? Como saber que escolha tomar quando estamos em dúvida e confusão? Dizem que o destino, é escrito pelas nossas próprias mãos. Muitos acreditam que ele foi escrito muito antes do nosso nascimento. Então eu pergunto: "Ele sabia que cometiamos erros"? Ou nossos erros são mais um propósito dele?".

E o amor é algo escrito pelo destino? Existem almas gêmeas? Como saber que a pessoa que amamos é realmente a pessoa certa?E se o nosso destino não for o certo?

Por que eu sei que eu de alguma forma nasci para um propósito, e até agora todas as minhas escolhas foram para o beneficio das pessoas ao meu redor. Sinto que eu não vivi para mim mesmo. E se minha vida tiver esse objetivo? Viver para os outros e não para mim mesmo?

Mas eu sei que de alguma forma eu vou achar o meu caminho, eu vou ter um final feliz, vou sentir orgulho de mim mesma. Pois eu estou predestinada a algo..."

Muitos anos atrás uma jovem profetiza filha do herdeiro Malfoy viu que o preconceito, o orgulho, e a ambição de poder nas trevas, seriam no futuro a causa da destruição da linhagem de sua família. Ela viu que a maldade seria tanta que as futuras gerações se uniriam ao mal em seu poder máximo, destruindo milhares de pessoas inocentes e trazendo a desgraça ao mundo tanto bruxo como trouxa.

Desesperada, a bela Agatha gritou aos ancestrais, aos espíritos da magia que vivem na terra, a magia mais antiga e profunda que existe que houvesse um modo de ser consumida da terra a desavenças da linhagem Malfoy por causa do ódio aos trouxas. A prece da jovem foi ouvida e uma profecia foi proclamada:

"QUANDO O MAL ESTIVER A ASSOLAR

A MALDIÇÃO DE BALTAZAR SERÁ QUEBRADA

O AMOR UNIRÁ UM PURO A UMA IMPURA

DO ÓDIO E DO PRECONCEITO

NASCERÁ UM AMOR TÃO PURO QUE

SERÁ CAPAZ DE MUDAR AS REGRAS DO IMPOSSÍVEL;

A MÁGIA PROFUNDA PURIFICARÁ O IMPURO

E TUDO O QUE TIVER MALDADE SERÁ RENOVADO.

A DESCEDÊNCIA DESTA UNIÃO SERÁ A MAIS FORTE JÁ VISTA, POIS O PODER SEM LIMITES SÓ É PARA OS FORTES E PUROS DE CORAÇÃO."

Agatha se alegrou depois de muito tempo, por que ela sabia que isso iria acontecer mesmo que durassem mil anos.

Mas em uma noite de tempestade, quando dormia em seu leito ela teve uma visão através de um sonho. "Viu o grande mago Merlin ensinando a um jovem bruxo poderoso que ela lembrou ser o primeiro Malfoy, chamado Brutus usar uma magia muito poderosa. Mas a ganância e busca pelo poder do jovem, foi mais além do que a pura magia. Como forma de ajudar a linhagem do amigo a não seguir o mesmo exemplo, Merlin jogou um feitiço no jovem, para que somente os puros e bons de coração do mesmo sangue do bruxo poderia ter o maior conhecimento da magia profunda, e do verdadeiro poder dos espíritos da terra. Mas o jovem corrompido pelas trevas deixou um legado a sua linhagem, que jamais em circunstância alguma seu sangue deveria ser misturado com um sangue inferior. E que todos seus descendentes deveriam busca o poder na magia proibida. Fez seus filhos acreditarem que somente as trevas poderiam dar o verdadeiro poder, e que a glória de seu sangue só estaria numa linhagem totalmente pura. Com intuito de ter certeza que sua linhagem permaneceria pura, ele jogou uma maldição nos seus filhos que jamais permitisse a mistura de puros e impuros." Ao acordar Agatha viu que mais uma vez haveria uma barreira que impediria o cumprimento da profecia.

Lembrou-se da visão que teve e percebeu que a escolhida para profecia era uma nascida trouxa. Imediatamente a jovem se entristeceu, pois sabia que a maldição feita por Brutus, tinha o objetivo de matar qualquer herdeiro mestiço que nascesse naquela família. Mais uma fez ela se ajoelhou perante o céu pedindo uma providência dos espíritos e seus ancestrais para que ajudassem a escolhida, pois ela seria a única solução para a geração futura daquela orgulhosa família. Depois de dias suplicando em preces e orações, um espírito mandou a resposta dizendo:

"_Não se preocupe, a profecia será cumprida, mesmo que para isso a magia profunda tenha que purificar o sangue da garota. Nada poderá impedir que a profecia fosse cumprida, mesmo que ela se perca durante anos. Pois o destino e a sobrevivência do mundo dependem do amor da garota e do seu herdeiro de sangue puro."

O espírito deu a profetiza a missão de ser guardiã da profecia e do segredo, e lhe mostrou os mistérios da magia profunda e como ocorreria a purificação do sangue da garota. Agatha se tornou a jovem bruxa Malfoy mais poderosa da sua geração, por ser guiada pelos espíritos dos ancestrais e dos primeiros bruxos. Mas seu marido e ninguém sabiam de seu conhecimento, sua sabedoria, da sua capacidade ou da existência da profecia, pois ele e seus filhos para desgosto da jovem foi praticantes da magia negra.

A magia que Merlin ensinou a Brutus e foi passada para Agatha foi escrita no diário da bruxa, e só pode ser encontrada e praticada por um Malfoy de coração e mente pura. Somente a escolhida da Profecia pode encontra o diário e trazer a bondade às futuras gerações Malfoy. Mas um lembrete foi dado a Agatha: "Mesmo que a profecia quebre a ordem de Brutus, os herdeiros Malfoy SEMPRE serão puros. Pois a maldição o não pode ser quebrada, mesmo que para isso o sangue dos próximos companheiros (as) dos futuros Malfoys sejam purificados."

E assim Agatha não foi vista, dizem que nunca encontraram seu corpo ou registros de sua morte. Nenhum Malfoy sabe da profecia do diário ou do grimório da profetiza. Mas o cumprimento está mais próximo do que se pode imaginar...


	2. Depois da Tempestade

_**Capítulo 1- Depois da tempestade...**_

Mais uma vez ela acordava gritando e desesperada. Os freqüentes pesadelos comprovavam que a guerra poderia ter terminado, mas estava presente em seus medos, em suas perturbações. Não conseguia se sentir segura em momento nenhum, e a noite seus medos e pesadelos a perturbavam de tal forma, que achava que estava louca. Era possível ver o sinal de cansaço em seus olhos, em sua face, em seu modo de agir. Estava se tornando uma pessoa totalmente psicótica, não sabia como mas sempre se sentia sendo perseguida , ou que todos a sua volta estavam querendo pega-lá , e isso estava tirando a paz de seus dias.

Nunca fora uma pessoa medrosa, não é a toa que fazia parte da casa conhecida pela bravura e a coragem, mas nos últimos meses podia dizer que não estava dando orgulho a casa de Godrig Griffindor. Podia sentir o pavor e a insegurança em suas veias correndo em abundância dizendo: "Você não é capaz nem de deter seus próprios medos, como foi capaz de ajudar a matar o intitulado Lorde das Trevas? Você não é digna de sua casa de seus amigos de sua casa, por que você é uma covarde!" Achando que iria enlouquecer de vez decidiu ir para a Austrália procurar seus pais e assim o fez.

Ao chegar a seu destino viu que valeu a pela tudo que havia feito, seus pais estavam seguros, com saúde, vivos acima de tudo. Ao ver seu pai e sua mãe lhe chamando de filha novamente, foi recompensador, se sentiu tão grata a Merlin, por ter deixado sua razão de viver estavam seguros, ignorou seus temores. A sensação de ser amada era tudo que desejou ter. Muitos de seus amigos morreram, como Alastor, Ninfadora , Remo , Siruis, Dumbladore ,Fred e outros mais, mas a tristeza de despedir deles foi confortada ao ver que o Mundo estava livre de Tom Ridle . O Sacrifício deles não havia sido em vão, tinha certeza que a saudade que sentiria deles seria para sempre, mas tudo ficou bem, tudo estava em equilíbrio.

Seus pais estavam mais do que bem, mesmo ficando zangados por saber que ela havia tirado suas memórias, ficaram felizes de reencontrar a filha. Tinham mudado bastante, desde que haviam saído de Londres. Seu pai e sua mãe haviam aberto um escritório de odontologia em Sidney, e se tornaram bem sucedidos no ramo. Para tirar a solidão adotaram uma bela garota de cinco anos órfã que os pais haviam abandonado. Com o sucesso profissional por serem ótimos dentistas, compraram uma grande casa no centro de Sidney, e uma Mansão em Londres. O doutor Granger como era conhecido, criou um tratamento na medicina dentaria, e ganhava muito dinheiro com sua descoberta. Hermione se sentia mais que orgulhosa com sua família , mesmo sabendo que teria que voltar para a Inglaterra, se sentia tão feliz de seus pais estarem bem que nem queria se separar deles.

Mas chega o dia em que a realidade te chama, e perto do dia primeiro de setembro a carta de Hogwarts entrou pela janela da casa dos Grangers. Jonh e Jane com receio de separar da filha prometeram deixar o Território Australiano, e o consultório com um grande amigo da família que providenciaria a venda da casa e dos negócios. Prometeram que no próximo natal a família estaria reunida novamente na mansão da capital inglesa ou na casa de campo que a família tinha a cem quilômetros da cidade. Quem gostou da mudança foi Emilly, a nova irmã de Hermione, que a idéia de ter uma irmã deixou à morena ainda mais animada.

Mesmo com tristeza Hermione voltou, e com ela os pesadelos e temores. A nítida memória de Bellatriz a torturando fazia suas noites um verdadeiro inferno. Mas a esperança de ser feliz deu alegria a castanha, seus amigos a esperavam e ela tinha que vencer a si mesmo por bem o por mal. Ela não tinha idéia do que a esperava esse ano, mas sabia que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

(...)

Ele não sentia nada. A garota estava quase o machucando de tão forte que ela descia em seu membro, e ele não sentia nada. Estava frustrado, com tédio, e andava os últimos três meses com uma raiva tão grande que nem ele mesmo se suportava. Podia ver que a garota que tentava lhe dar prazer naquele instante estava exausta depois tantos gozos seguidos, mas ele nem ao menos sentira prazer uma única vez. Aquilo era uma grande merda.

Um grito de um novo gozo da garota cortou o silêncio da mansão, em um gesto bruto ele a emburrou de cima de si, e levantou da cama mais furioso que estava .

_O que há com você, Draco?-perguntou arfando

_Nada, vaza daqui e só apareça amanhã Pansy. – respondeu entrando na suíte enorme de seu quarto.

A morena saiu bufando e pisando duro. Deixando o sonserino em sua solidão tão comum nos últimos dias.

Quando a água fria caiu em seu másculo corpo, tirou um pouco da angustia que sentia. Nos últimos meses se via nos espelho e em vez de ver a imagem perfeita do príncipe da sonserina, via o rosto de um fracassado, de um miserável. E cada vez que entrava naquele chuveiro tentava tirar uma sujeita que sua mente criava por ser a pessoa que era hoje. O sexo era só mais uma forma de querer tentar a tensão que nunca saia de seus músculos e de seu corpo.

Tudo que mais prezava desaparecera de sua vida, a guerra havia levado como o vento que leva uma folha. Ele nascerá para ter riquezas, popularidade, mulheres, ter status, ser o centro das atenções, ter tudo que queria, e o mundo aos seus pés fazendo suas vontades. Mas agora era mais um miserável fracassado , esquecido pelos pessoas e visto com a vida que levava antes, e tudo que a guerra vez foi levar tudo que tinha consigo.

"Pelo menos tinha sua liberdade", pensou. O julgamento de sua família foi melhor do que esperava. Seu pai apesar de ser acusado de assassinato e ser do circulo próximo do Lorde das trevas,foi condenado a prisão domiciliar, por provar ser vitima da maldição Imperius . Não sabia como seu pai havia conseguido enganar o ministério dessa forma, mas sabia que havia conseguido sua liberdade. Nem tanto assim, pois sua varinha foi confiscada e ele foi proibido de usar qualquer tipo de magia, sendo ameaçado de ser preso imediatamente se desobedecesse a essa ordem. Por isso Lucius Malfoy era rastreado vinte quatro horas por dia como principal suspeito se ocorresse outros ataques de comensais da morte.

Draco conseguira provar sua inocência com as memórias de Snape e de sua mãe, por ter sido ameaçado da sua morte e da morte e da morte de seus pais se não matasse Dumbladore e entrasse para o círculo de Voldemort. Sua mãe por não ter a marca foi inocentada, o que muito lhe surpreendeu foi o testemunho do Potter , no dia do julgamento.E mesmo odiando ele , e engolindo seu orgulho sua mãe fez questão que ele agradecesse ao griffinório pelo ocorrido. "Só estou retribuindo a favor por ela ter salvado a minha vida. E eu sei também que sem ela você sofreria muito. Não desejo a condição de órfão pra ninguém, mesmo que seja meu inimigo." disse Potter.

Depois disso, o sonserino conseguiu recuperar cada centavo que tinha na sua herança, e vivia com uma condição financeira do mesmo jeito que vivia antes. Mas o que mais lhe aborrecia era o fato de ser visto pelo mundo bruxo como um ex-comensal da morte. Tentara sair um dia da mansão, e por onde passava as pessoas o olhavam com raiva ou com medo. Antes era admirado, paparicado, todos queriam ser ele, agora era o fracasso em pessoa, a vergonha da família Malfoy.

Desligou o chuveiro, e secou seu corpo, vestiu o pijama e quando ia se deitar, um barulho na janela anunciou que uma carta havia chegado. Após ler a carta viu que era sua chance de mudar ser destino. Iria para Hogwarts. Sabia que não seria fácil ser olhado com olhares tortos e feios em sua direção, mas pouco se importava com isso. Tinha colocado um novo objetivo em sua vida e estava disposto a tudo para alcançá-lo. Ele restauraria a honra de sua família e varia o possível para conseguir isso. Uma coisa ele era, ele podia ser covarde, mas sempre foi elogiado por sua persistência , mostraria para as pessoas que ele era diferente de seu pai. Estava farto de ser olhado e julgado por atos que ele não cometeu, não esperaria a sorte vim atrás dele, ele iria atrás dela.

O primeiro passo era voltar para Hogwarts e terminar seus estudos. Depois assumiria o lugar de seu pai nos negócios e iria reerguer a empresa da família e provaria de uma vez por todas que era capaz de ser melhor que Lucius. Não lhe faltava inteligência, e ele confiava em sua capacidade. Com ou sem apoio Draco estava preparado para tomar seu lugar de volta, o topo da popularidade e do status, aquele era seu lugar. Não como um fracassado idiota com medo, iria conseguir ou não se chamava Draco Black Malfoy.

Satisfeito com sigo mesmo o rapaz dormiu tranquilamente, pois ele sabia que ele conseguiria realizar seus objetivos. Era só esperar para que seus planos fossem colocados em prática.


	3. Isabella Rosier

Capitulo-2 Isabella Rosier

Uma linda mulher se admirava no espelho. Estava vestida apenas de um robe vermelho para tampar sua nudez, ela mexia em seus longos cabelos dourados. Uma brisa fria da madrugada adentrou pela janela deslizando o tecido de seda, mostrando suas grossas e torneadas pernas. Podia-se através do caimento do tecido, que a jovem tinha peitos fartos e grandes, cintura fina e quadril proporcional ao corpo. Seu rosto era composto de feições suaves e leves, dando um ar de inocência. Mas o que mais chamava mais atenção era seus olhos azuis turquesa,que seu olhar atento e objetivo dava sexualidade acompanhada de sua perfeita boca rosada e carnuda.

Passava suas pequenas mãos em seu rosto, vendo que o tempo não fizera a mínima alteração em seu rosto, corpo e pele. Tudo nela era perfeito, sabia que era uma mulher que chamava a atenção e admirada pelas pessoas. Mesmo sendo muito sábia e adquirindo grande conhecimento durante os anos, ela era mulher, e sua vaidade e seu ego aumentavam cada vez que via um homem parar para admirá-la. Entretanto mesmo sendo tão bela, lembrava como seu olhar era repleto de tristeza. Aprendera a não mostrar suas emoções para as pessoas, mas quando estava só podia se ver o quanto era aborrecida por viver só.

Mas agora era diferente, estava apaixonada. Seus olhos brilhavam como em décadas nunca havia brilhado, a felicidade era vista em suas feições mesmo de longe. Neste momento se considerava a mulher mais sortuda que existia, por amar e ser correspondida. Nunca esqueceria como conheceu o amor de sua vida: Peter Petrova. Filho do primeiro ministro da Bulgária, Peter tinha 25 anos, dono de uma beleza máscula e atraente, o moreno chamou a atenção da loira. Não por sua aparência, apesar de que todas as mulheres podiam ver a sexualidade de emanava do rapaz, mas pelo seu jeito calado e tímido que ele tinha. O conhecera no mistério português, em Lisboa. Tinha ido à festa com o objetivo de se distrair um pouco e ficara encantada com o moço.

Apesar de ter se sentida atraída pelo rapaz, não demonstrou nenhuma a emoção quando foi apresentada a ele como Isabella Rosier . Foi super educada com a família Petrova, mas logo percebeu que havia algo de errado com eles. Os pais eram falavam muito de seus dois outros filhos, que eram o orgulho da família e olhavam com desprezo para o jovem, que a todo instante permaneceu em silêncio. Como era muito boa em ler mentes sem o uso de varinha, logo viu que Peter não compartilhava e aceitava a opinião da família preconceituosa em relação ao Lorde das trevas. O patriarca era um admirador da magia negra e dos feitos de Voldemort e dizia que assim que o bruxo ganhasse a guerra uniria a ele para ajudar a ganhar o apoio dos bruxos da Bulgária. Ela viu que ele que orientava a escola de magia Durmstrang a ensinarem a magia negra, e Peter era totalmente contra isso.

Imediatamente seu interior deu um pulo de alegria ao saber que o jovem não concordava com as atitudes erradas do pai. Sentia os olhos de Peter em si a analisando, podia ver que mesmo quando se despediu da família e estava conversando com outras pessoas, o olhar do rapaz continuava em sua direção. Entrou na mente dele discretamente e viu que ele era uma boa pessoa, tinha um caráter de admiração. Viu também o quanto ele a achava bonita e o quanto se sentia atraído por ela, mesmo não a conhecendo. Mas viu que não tinha coragem de puxar assunto com ela, por ela ser uma pessoa de aparência arrogante e intimidadora. Achou graça da luta que ele tinha na mente de falar com ela ou não, e o ciúme do modo como os homens a olhava por causa de se belo vestido vinho.

Depois daquela festa, a imagem de Peter a estava deixando louca, sabia que não podia entregar ao sentimento de atração que sentia por ele, pois podia se apaixonar pelo rapaz, e isso não podia acontecer. Depois de uma semana tentando tirar o moreno de sua cabeça, decidiu procurá-lo, algo lhe dizia que ele ainda estava na cidade, e a estava procurando também. Em uma tarde de domingo , quando ela visitava um museu bruxo , ela o viu a admirando. Sorriu para ele, e no momento em que o rapaz viu sua atitude decidiu se aproximar e falar com ela. A loira conversou muito com Peter e logo viraram grandes amigos. Apesar da tensão sexual que eles tinham, foram dar o primeiro beijo um mês depois.

Peter mudou para a França para fazer um doutorado de medicina bruxa, e logo começou um relacionamento com Isabella. Os dois logo se entregaram a paixão e já fazia seis meses que estavam juntos.

Isabella saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouvir um fraco ressonar na cama de dossel de seu luxuoso quarto. Peter dormia profundamente depois de vários atos de amor que os dois tiveram. A loira levantou da poltrona e admirou o rapaz de pele morena avermelhada que dormia totalmente nu. Ao ver os músculos e a barriga malhada do rapaz logo ela se sentiu excitada novamente. "Realmente era mulher de sorte", pensou ela.

Deitou na cama e começou a acariciar a barriga e os cabelos negros e curtos do jovem. Após uns minutos ouviu um gemido e ao olhar o bonito rosto do rapaz viu que o mesmo a olhava com os olhos mais negros do que já eram. Olhou e se assustou ao perceber que Peter já estava completamente ereto para ela somente com suas caricias. Sorriu com aquilo e tirando o robe escarlate mostrou seu perfeito corpo ao seu homem.

(...)

Desde o momento que conheceu Isabella, se apaixonou por ela. Seus olhos azuis logo chamaram sua atenção. Seu poste elegante, sua beleza intimidadora e seu jeito atraente de ser fez despertar o sentimento mais puro e carinho por ela. Passou uma semana depois daquela festa procurando por ela, mas depois de algum tempo achou que nunca mais a veria.

Sabia que ela era diferente das outras mulheres, não por causa de sua beleza única, mas também da áurea de energia que Peter sentiu quando apertou sua mão quando foram apresentados. Quando seus dedos tocaram a pequena mão da bruxa, sentiu que ela tinha mais poder do que aparentava ter. Grande foi à surpresa ao vê-la no museu naquele domingo, sentiu que era o destino que o trazia ali. Quando viu que a loira sorria para ele, sentiu que esse era o momento de correr atrás daquela mulher misteriosa.

Com o tempo se tornaram grandes amigos, e o sentimento que nutria por ela aumentou em proporções muito grandes. Assim que soube que ela morava na França decidiu terminar seu doutorado e ficar mais próxima de sua paixão. Quando a beijou pela primeira vez se sentiu no céu, ela tinha os lábioa tão doces e atraentes que viciou seu ser. Logo se tornaram mais íntimos e Isabella mostrou sua outra face: a dominadora. Ela era simplesmente era um furacão na cama, e por algum motivo desconhecido eles se amavam tantas vezes no dia e não se cansavam. Foi no dia em que a amou a primeira vez que ele percebeu que ela tinha um grande segredo. Suas costas tinham uma tatuagem incomum e misteriosa como à dona. Um grande dragão negro era perfeitamente desenhado e abaixo dele uma discrição em latim "Anguis". O que mais o impressionou foi à perfeição do desenho que parecia quase fazer parte do corpo da loira. Foi neste momento que ele descobriu que Isabella não era quem ela dizia ser. Ele conhecia aquele desenho e sabia que somente bruxos muito poderosos tinham uma tatuagem como aquela.

Mas ele já a amava a ponto de não se importar com quem ela fosse, contudo que ela estivesse com ele e ao seu lado nada mais importava. Sabia que ela tinha um mistério em sua vida, pois quando ela não o via, ele percebia seu semblante triste e preocupado com se algo tivesse que acontecer e ele não soubesse. Ele tinha uma confiança tão grande nela que sabia que ela o contaria o seu segredo algum dia.

Cada dia que passava ele a admirava de um jeito que ele nem sabia. O que mais o surpreendia era a insaciável fome dela pelo sexo, eles passavam todos os momentos de folga dele na mansão que ela tinha no interior da França se amando de um jeito que ele nunca se cansava dela. Amava o modo como ela o excitava e o fazia delirar na cama. Ela era simplesmente perfeita para ele, e ele sentia que ela também o amava.

Acordou naquela noite já totalmente excitado com as caricias dela. Suas unhas pintadas em um vinho fusco arranhavam em sua barriga e em seu cabelo, e ele amava aquilo. Viu-se admirado sua mulher totalmente sua e aquela visão o deixou ereto e duro para ela. E numa rapidez impressionante ela já estava montada sobre ele. A velocidade dos movimentos fazia os grandes peitos dela subirem e descerem que ele não agüentava mais controlar para vê-la gozar com ele. Ela subia e descia em sua masculinidade em uma maestria tão grande que ele gritava cada vez que ela ia funda nele. Isabella sabia dar mais do que prazer para ele, por que mesmo num ato de sexo selvagem ele via amor naquilo.

Depois de horas se amando e depois de gozarem várias vezes, ambos dormiram saciados.

Mas Peter tinha razão Isabella tinha um grande segredo que logo viria à tona, e ela sabia que estava mais perto do que imaginava. Estava perto de tomar o seu lugar como foi destinada.


	4. O desenho

**O desenho**

No dia primeiro de setembro todos os alunos regressaram a Hogwarts. O trio de ouro, que há uma semana antes haviam se reencontrado, foram alegres e ansiosos para a escola de magia. Tudo que queriam era esquecer a guerra, Voldemort, comensais, ou outras coisas que tiraram a paz durante anos. Com o objetivo de seguir em frente, vários alunos entraram no trem, apesar da saudade que havia nos rostos.

Hermione contou aos seus amigos de sua ida a Austrália, e seu reencontro com os seus pais, todos ficaram felizes com a alegria que a amiga tinha de saber que seus pais estavam vivos, e felicitaram por ter uma nova irmã. E Ela ficou feliz de saber que Lunna e Nerville estavam tão apaixonados que era de dar inveja da intimidade e o carinho que o casal tinha. O que mais a surpreendeu foi o fato da amiga estar mais bem arrumada, sem os brincos estranhos e as roupas chamativas de antes, agora Lunna parecia normal, apesar do olhar lunático e sonhador de sempre.

Ao chegar ao castelo, se surpreendeu novamente por se colocada como monitora chefe, junto com nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Seus amigos não gostaram nada dela ter que dividir uma sala com o sonserino, mas a griffinória nem ao mesmo se queixou com isso. Com o passar dos dias, e o inicio das aulas e das responsabilidades na monitória, seu tempo ficou esgotado. Cada dia estava mais ocupada e cheia de afazeres, o que tirava todo o tempo de estar acompanhada por seus amigos, ela quase que nem os via, somente nas aulas quando sentava junto com Ronald. Seu relacionamento com o ruivo, não tinha evoluído em nada, depois do beijo na câmera secreta, eles resolveram esquecer e ignorar o ocorrido, para não interferir na amizade de ambos.

Já sua convivência com Malfoy, era extremamente profissional, mal falava com o loiro, somente para distribuir as tarefas e as rondas à noite. Eles se ignoravam completamente, agiam como se nenhum dos dois não existisse, o que muito alegrava a morena. Ela achava que eram adultos e tinham que agir como tal, e implicâncias eram para crianças. Com esse tipo de atitude, o trabalho da monitória estava andando de bom a melhor, Minerva estava realmente orgulhosa com os dois e dizia que nunca teve tanta organização no castelo como naquele ano.

(...)

Dias se passaram, e no dia do primeiro passeio a Hogmead , os monitores foram escalados para coordenar a visita dos alunos no povoado. A Granger distribuía as tarefas com os monitores, quando de repente algo muito estranho aconteceu com ela. Draco estava na sala junto com seus amigos para ajuda-lá na distribuição de tarefas e viu na hora em que a garota simplesmente caiu. Lovegood ,imediatamente pegou-a pelo braço e começou a chama – lá:

_ Mione, você está bem?- perguntou preocupada.

A garota nem ao menos respondeu, olhou para a mesa que estava a sua frente, e ao mexer em sua bolsa, Draco a viu tirar um caderno trouxa que não tinha uma folha escrita e com um objeto que parecia mais uma pena mais sem a tinta ela riscou algo no papel.

_Mione , o que foi?- perguntou Luna novamente.

Quando a castanha levantou os olhos, todos se assustaram. Seus olhos estavam totalmente brancos, a pupila castanha havia desaparecido, deixando assim com uma aparência muito estranha. Draco saiu do canto da sala, onde estava com Blas, Astoria ,Theo e Pansy e se aproximou do lugar, onde a castanha riscava no papel em uma velocidade incrível. Ela parecia ignorar o mundo a sua volta, e mesmo não olhando para o papel ela o riscava como se aquilo dependesse sua vida.

A porta da sala se abriu dando passagem para o Potter e os dois Weasley entrarem. Ao ver todos parados olhando para a Hermione, e estranharam a cena.

_ O que está acontecendo?- perguntou a Weasley

_ Não sei, a Hermione estava entregando as tarefas para nós depois ela ficou tonta eu acho, e tirou esse caderno da bolsa e começou a rabiscá-lo. –respondeu a Lovegood.

O Potter se aproximou dela e a chamou:

_Mione?

Ao levantar o rosto novamente a Weasley mais nova deu um grito ao ver os olhos alvos da castanha. O Weasley se aproximou da Granger e começou a sacudi – lá.

_Mione? Mione?

_Larga de ser otário Weasley, você não está vendo que ela está em tipo de transe, isso não vai acorda-lá. – Falou Draco irritado.

_Como sabe?- perguntou o Potter levantando.

_ Por acaso você não faz aula de adivinhação? Ela está em um transe parecido como o daquela doida da professora. -respondeu como se fosse claro.

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Hermione continuava a rabiscar no caderno, a Weasley mais nova, mexia no cabelo da amiga como se tivesse a acalmando. Depois do que pareciam uns cinco minutos a Granger parou de riscar no caderno e ao levantar os olhos suas pupilas castanhas estavam nomais novamente. Duas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e sem dizer nada ela levantou da cadeira e pegou o caderno, se aproximou de Draco com os olhos baixos e ao levantá-los, Draco viu que ela chorava copiosamente.

_Sinto muito, Malfoy, - ela disse gaguejando.

_Pelo o que?-perguntou confuso.

Ela levantou os braços e para a surpresa de todos abraçou o sonserino como se fosse confortá-lo. Surpreendido pela atitude da griffinória, o garoto ficou sem reação alguma. Todos que estavam na sala, estranharam o comportamento da Granger e Draco sem entender ainda, soltou-se da castanha.

_O que pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou com raiva. Não gostava que as pessoas o abraçassem ainda mais, uma sangue ruim idiota. Só por que ele não implicava com ela mais não significava que ele havia deixado de não gostar dela.

Hermione pegou o caderno e entregou ao garoto, e quando ele olhou o desenho ele entrou em choque. Perfeito desenho mostrava em uma nitidez impressionante o rosto de sua mãe Narcisa como se estivesse gritando enquanto seu pai, parecia tentar acalmá-la. O desenho parecia uma foto tirada, apesar de ter sido feito a lápis. Draco soube no momento em que colocou os olhos no desenho, o que aquilo significava.

Fazia vários anos que sua mãe sofria um tipo de distúrbio, onde ela começava a gritar como se houvesse sendo vitima do feitiço, Cruciatus. O que mais assustava Draco era o modo como ela gritava, e os médios-bruxos dizerem que não sabia o motivo da doença. Várias vezes sua tia Bellatriz tentou convencer Lucius a colocar sua mãe em um lugar para doentes mentais , mas Draco não permitia. Com o tempo, as crises ficaram mais freqüentes, fazendo o rapaz acreditar que sua mãe realmente estava louca, mas com a guerra isso foi deixado para segundo plano. Depois que Voldemort morreu e os comensais saíram de sua casa, misteriosamente Narcisa melhorou muito, fazendo com que nunca mais tivesse crises. Mas parece que ela estava tão boa assim. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Draco acreditou que aquele desenho era uma premonição do que iria acontecer, como se o destino estivesse dizendo que sua mãe passaria mal novamente.

Nem percebeu que estava chorando, quando sentiu os dedos finos e pequenos da Granger limpando suas lágrimas. Deixou ser abraçado outra vez pela garota, e nem se lembrou de quem ela era naquele momento.

_Vai ficar tudo bem- disse ela acariciando suas costas.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo Granger?- perguntou a voz de Pansy.

A castanha se separou de Draco e olhou para e disse:

_ Não te devo satisfações. – respondeu seca.

_ Eu sei que nenhum garoto gosta de você,-disse com sarcasmo- mas Draco seria o último garoto a fazer isso, então pare de abraçá-lo, por que se ele está sofrendo ele não precisa de você .

Antes que Hermione respondesse Minerva apareceu na sala e disse:

_ Sr. Malfoy, foi me enviado um chamado do Saint Mungus . Parece que sua mãe passou mal e está internada em um estado crave.

No mesmo momento Draco saiu correndo deixando Minerva com o caderno e todos muito assustados.

(...)

Hermione soube que a mãe de Draco havia melhorado, três dias depois do ocorrido com o desenho. Todo castelo estava sabendo de seu comportamento na sala da monitória, o número de perguntas e comentários dirigidos a ela aumentaram de uma maneira tão grande , que ela não estava mais suportando a pressão. Passava os dias na torre de astronomia só, tentado de todas as formas entender o que havia acontecido.

Hermione estava frustrada com o fato de não haver respostas para suas perguntas, e não saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Passou todos os dias procurando em livros de adivinhação que explicasse o que tinha acontecido. Nunca gostou da matéria, pelo fato de não conseguir explicar o fato das pessoas verem o futuro, gostava de acreditar que a vidência era algo sem importância, e que o futuro deveria ser oculto às pessoas.

O que mais a assustou foi o fato que os dias que passaram depois daquele , seu caderno que tinha comprado por uma razão que ela mesma desconhecia, apareceram cheios de desenhos. Nunca em sua vida, teve o hábito de ser boa com desenhos, mas a perfeição e a nitidez das figuras que ela desenhava agora eram simplesmente assustadoras. Sabia que dava apagões misteriosos e quando acordava achava seu caderno com um desenho novo.

A semana passou, e Draco voltou, ele não quis falar nada sobre a saúde de sua mãe. Parecia que estava a evitando mais do que das outras vezes. Estava sempre pensativo e com um olhar triste e cabisbaixo, não queria falar com ela de nenhuma maneira, pois sempre que a castanha tentava iniciar um dialogo logo ele a cortava.

Hermione tentou ignorar seus desenhos premonitórios, mas era impossível. Cada dia que passava ela tinha a impressão que estava se tornando mais comum os apagões. Como se sua mente estivesse acostumada a ver o futuro das pessoas.

Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala comunal, quando decidiu olhar seus desenhos, abriu o caderno e depois do desenho da Narcisa, ela começou a folhear o caderno. A primeira folha havia uma moça de costas, o desenho dava para ver em perfeição a mulher com as costas nuas, onde uma tatuagem de uma estrela de cinco pontas com uma esfera em volta dela. A tatuagem ficava perto da nuca, do lado esquerdo do pescoço. Hermione não sabia o que significava, então resolveu ignorar. Virou a página, e viu com perfeição duas pessoas se beijando, quando olhou para o rosto das pessoas, viu que era nada mais nada menos que Harry e Ginny. Se aquele desenho estivesse correto, seus amigos voltariam a namorar logo, logo.

Ao ver o desenho da próxima página, viu que era Rony, e o time que parecia comemorar a vitória do próximo jogo, que se não estivesse enganada aconteceria no próximo sábado. Não gostava de quadribol, então nem se importou com o desenho. Na outra página, havia ela mesma, em um quarto antigo, havia uma cama, onde uma mulher parecia chorar. Não entendeu o desenho, apesar dele ser rico em detalhes.

Mas ao passar para a próxima página, quase seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a imagem. Perfeitamente desenhado estava ela e Draco Malfoy se beijando, como se tivesse apaixonados. O caderno caiu de sua mão, com o choque. O que a vez beijar o Malfoy? Em que grau de loucura ela estaria para fazer tal coisa? Draco a tinha forçado? Mas ao olhar novamente percebeu que ela não parecia ser forçada a algo, ela está feliz no desenho. Dúvidas preencheram sua mente, e apesar da confusão de seus pensamentos ela jurou a si mesmo que aquilo no papel não se cumpriria. Não podia se cumprir, ela e Malfoy jamais beijariam, tinha certeza que o garoto tinha nojo dela, de seu sangue, de quem ela era, então aquilo na folha era totalmente impossível de se cumprir.

Ela não sabia que estava completamente enganada...

Nota da Autora:

Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Tenho que reclamar somente pela falta de Rewies; Mas obrigada a Jhully-chan pelo comentário. E respondendo ao seu comentário eu não vou desistir da Fic, já que tenho adiantada 15 capítulos, então se quiserem mais comentem!

Anne Lizzy Bastos


	5. O sonho

**Notas do capítulo**  
Querido leitores ,ai está mais um capitulo. Muito obrigado por acompanharem minha fic, espero que comentem muito, pois ela está chegando em uma fase interessante. Esse capitulo é um sonho que a Herm's vai ter que fará ela descobrir o por que dela estar tendo visões. Ele é ruim de entender mas, fará parte do andamento da história. Espere que gostem, e critiquem por favor, quero saber o que vcs estão achando.  
Bem vindo novos leitores

**O sonho**

Exatamente como estava no desenho, estava acontecendo. A Griffinória havia ganhado no jogo contra a Corvinal, Rony era o principal herói por ter defendido quase todas as bolas do jogo. Todos queriam vê-lo, cumprimentá-lo, dar os parabéns. Os gritos de comemoração eram altos na sala comunal da casa do vermelho e do dourado, todos estavam eufóricos com a vitória do começo da temporada e por a casa estar na frente na contagem dos pontos.

Mas Hermione nem estava se importando com isso, estava desesperada, pra falar a verdade. Pensava que com final da guerra, finalmente poderia ter uma vida normal, mas estava errada mais uma vez. Essa serie de apagões, surtos e visões, ou seja, lá qual for o que causava os desenhos, estava tirando sua paz, sua tranqüilidade. Não estava gostando nada, de poder ver o futuro das pessoas, não queria ser uma vidente, uma profetiza, ou uma pessoa especial. Não queria ter um futuro parecido com a professora de Adivinhação, que era totalmente doida e neurótica. Queria ser muito mais que isso, sabia o destino das pessoas que carrega esse fardo de ver o futuro, já lera um milhão de vezes na biblioteca o que aconteceu com bruxos que tinham essa capacidade. A loucura era o menor dos males, muita das vezes essas pessoas não conseguiam ajudar a mudar o destino, e se suicidavam. Realmente não queria á que era muito pedir uma vez para ela ter uma vida normal?

Enquanto todos estavam comemorando a vitória, lá estava ela, tentado achar uma solução para o seu novo "problema". Seus amigos até haviam a convidado para uma festa que iria ocorrer no salão comunal, mas não poderia ir. Estava rodeada de livros, sentada na sala da monitória, tentado ver o porquê dela está tento visões.

Depois do choque do desenho dela com o Malfoy, ela não teve outros surtos, o que foi bastante confortador. Mas algo estava acontecendo com ela, e estava disposta a descobrir. Tinha passado muito tempo pensando, em como fazer para que sua previsão através do desenho não se cumprisse mas todos os livros diziam a mesma coisa:_" Ver o futuro é uma dádiva , mas as vezes se torna uma maldição.O futuro está escrito por linhas tortas, as vezes algumas previsões e profecias são inevitáveis de acontecer. É possível que nunca se possa mudar o destino de uma pessoa, mesmo que ela tente fugir antigos acreditavam que a vida de certas pessoas estão ligadas antes mesmo do surgimento do mundo. É como se o destino dessas pessoas estivessem unidas. O futuro desse tipo de magia, é impossível de ser mudado, mesmo que eles passem a vida inteira tentando impedir. O futuro pode ser mudado dependendo da escolha das pessoas, mas isso é só mais uma teoria. Tem escolhas que já leva para um destino que foi visto para o futuro."_

Se aquele livro estivesse correto, e ela estivesse destinada a beijar o Malfoy com estava no desenho, ela não poderia fazer absolutamente NADA.

(...)

Hermione passou o resto da tarde lendo aqueles livros, mas quando suas pálpebras estavam doloridas e cansadas, a castanha levantou da escrivaninha e foi para seu quarto. Tomou um banho frio, colocou uma camisola e deitou-se. Nem viu quando entrou no mundo dos sonhos.

" _Estava em um corredor escuro e sombrio, as poucas tochas estava com uma luz fraca e quase não iluminava o local. Um vento frio passou por ela, e arrepiou seus para o imenso corredor e viu que tinha várias portas._

_De repente ao passar por uma das portas uma chamou sua atenção, estranhou, mas a curiosidade venceu fazendo querer entrar. Entrou pela porta, e percebeu que não era um quarto e sim uma imensa sala. O local era vazio, sem móveis, mas as paredes eram cobertas por quadros de pessoas estranhas e carrancudas, as paredes eram todas negras e havia umas prateleiras. Ao se aproximar das prateleiras, percebeu que elas eram repletas de todos os tipos de armas. Espadas, facas, facões, escudos, machados, lanças, martelos, arcos e flechas, e chicotes daqueles que apareciam em filmes antigos, que as pessoas usavam para tortura. As espadas eram talhadas com desenhos exóticos, parecendo tribais, tinham o aço tão fino e brilhoso podia ser ver até o próprio reflexo._

_Depois de um tempo a porta em um canto da sala se abriu, revelando um homem forte e grande, ela se assustou pensando que ele poderia vê-la, mas ele mesmo olhando em sua direção pareceu nem notá-la. Atrás dele apareceu, um garoto e uma menina, todos vestiam vestimentas que pareciam do século XIII. O homem era loiro, com os cabelos até os ombros e a cor dos fios eram tão claros que pareciam brancos, seus olhos eram azuis em um tom gélido, e tinha uma expressão no rosto tão fria e indiferente que até assustava. Usava botas negras como o garoto menor, uma calça colada em suas pernas grossas e uma camisa com alguns botões abertos mostrando seu peito alvo e musculoso. Hermione apesar de sentir um pouco de medo do homem, não pode ignorar o quanto ele era bonito e atraente. Seu rosto com o formato quadrado dava mais chame ao estranho._

_As crianças pareciam não ter medo dele, apesar da postura autoritária que ele tinha, ambas pareciam bem confortáveis (apesar de um pouco distantes) de estar na presença dele. A garota tinha seu longo cabelo loiro traçado, vestia um vestido escuro, que tinha roda até os joelhos. Tinha os olhos azuis mais claros que o homem, e uma boca rosada e bem desenhada. Seu rosto era angelical e tão belo, que a garota juraria ela ser descendente de veela. O garoto tinha um poste tão ereto e tão elegante quanto o homem, era tão belo quanto a irmã apesar de ter os cabelos mais escuros. Tinha os olhos espertos e um sorriso torto e superior que direcionava especialmente para a menina. Os dois pareciam ter a idade de 11 anos, apesar de o garoto parecer um pouco mais velho._

_O homem olhou para os dois e disse:_

__ Eu quero que peguem a espada e me mostrem o que aprendeu ontem._

_Os dois obedientes foram às prateleiras e pegaram umas armas que pareciam quase do mesmo tamanho que eles. Mas ambos pareceram ignorar isso e o peso. Colocaram-se no meio da sala e começaram a lutar. Lutavam tão bem que assustou a castanha, a postura e os golpes eram rápidos e precisos. Mas Hermione com o tempo percebeu que a garota tinha mais facilidade para se locomover e defender os movimentos do menino. Apesar do garoto não dar brecha e ser muito rápido, a garota parecia saber o que ele ia fazer. Começaram a por velocidade, mas ela defendia tão bem que Hermione ficou impressionada. Depois de um tempo, quando o menino se cansou bastante, a loira em um golpe consegui derrubá-lo. O menino pareceu bem inconformado com isso, pois seu rosto estava com uma expressão irritada._

_A castanha olhou para o homem, mas ele nem ao menos dava sinal de aprovação. Seu rosto não exibia uma única emoção de felicidade ou orgulho das crianças. Ele quase pareceu um pouco desapontado, com a fraqueza do garoto por ele não levantar e não continuar o duelo._

__Levante-se!-gritou ele._

__ Eu não consigo, estou muito cansado. -disse o garoto._

__ Você não pode desistir, cair é uma fraqueza, e nós não somos fracos. –disse irritado. O homem se aproximou do menino e estendeu o braço para ele. Quando o menino levantou, o homem levantou o braço e deu um tapa tão forte que vez ele cair no chão novamente._

_Hermione ficou horrorizada com a atitude do homem. Como ele podia fazer isso com a pobre criança? O loiro continuou batendo no garoto, e apesar dele parecer estar descontando toda sua raiva, o menino só gemia de dor, ele parecia segurar o choro._

__Como você pode ser vencido pela sua irmã? –gritou o homem. -Sua irmã é uma mulher, e é melhor que você!-disse dando outro murro no garoto._

__ Você será o herdeiro dessa família, e nossa família não tem fracos. As outras pessoas são fracas , nós não , então levante-se e lute.-disse parando de bater nele._

_O garoto estava com o rosto todo machucado e sangrando. Apesar de fraco, e muito machucado, levantou cambaleando e se posicionou novamente. Hermione olhou para a garota e viu que ela segurava o choro como o garoto, mas ela lutou com o garoto outra vez.A luta foi triste, a moça via que o menino se segurava para não cair e a garota parecia fazer o máximo para não ser mais dura com o irmão , mas mesmo assim o garoto estava perdendo._

_Quando ele caiu outra vez, o homem começou a batê-lo outra vez, e nessa vez o menino chorou, ele chorou tanto que Hermione sentiu que chorava também. Quando o homem deu por satisfeito, ele saiu pela porta sem dizer nada e deixou o menino desacordado no chão._

_Ao ver que o loiro maior tinha saído a garota pegou o menino nas costas e saiu da sala. Ela chorava muito, e seu soluço ecoava pelo corredor que ela saiu. Hermione a seguiu e ao se aproximar de uma porta a garota entrou. A castanha acompanhou quando a loira pois seu irmão na grande cama de dossel e chorando saiu do quarto._

_O quarto era muito luxuoso, apesar de bem antigo. Ao lado da cama havia uma escrivaninha lotada de livros antigos, mais a esquerda um enorme quarda-roupa negro dava charme a decoração. No outro lado do quarto tinha uma penteadeira e no teto um lustre com velas. Hermione viu que todos s móveis era medievais e de aparência rústica._

_Depois de uns minutos a garota entrou no quarto com uma bacia e umas toalhas, uma pequena Elfa com o rosto triste e trajes maltrapilhos vinham acompanhando a começou a passar a toalha no rosto do garoto e depois limpo fechou os olhos e começou a recitar umas palavras em se assustou com aquilo, nunca que uma garota da idade da menina conseguiria fazer um feitiço como aquele.E muito menos sem o uso de uma varinha. A garota parecia bem concentrada no que estava fazendo. Um pouco depois de sua mão saiu uma luz azul e cicatrizou todas as feridas do rosto do menino. A loira mandou a elfa pegar a bacia e sair do quarto, quando ela saiu,a garota se dirigiu a escrivaninha e puxou um caderno antigo, e começou a escrevê-lo._

_Hermione se aproximou do local, e viu que a garota chorava muito enquanto escrevia no caderno. O garoto gemeu na cama e chamou a atenção da loira. A castanha olhou para o caderno e viu um brasão na capa negra que pareceu familiar. Dois dragões se curvavam para um grande "M". E embaixo do desenho estava escrito algo em latim "Semper Pura"._

_E mais embaixo um nome: "Agatha Ma_lfoy"

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Obrigado aos leitores e o comentário da Fran,fico muito grata de saber que vcs estão gostando.  
Agatha Malfoy é a profetiza, do primeiro capitulo...  
No próximo capitulo esclarecerá muita coisa.  
Esse capitulo não teve o Draco, descupem, mas logo ele aparecerá.

Ate o próximo!

Anne Lizzy Bastos

H


	6. A Entrega do pacote

**Notas do capitulo:**O Número de comentários é vergonhoso, será que não mereço saber o que vocês estão achando?

PARA ESSA FIC NÃO MORRER, COMENTEM!  
Por que se o número de comentarios não subir , eu serei forçada a deixar essa fic de lado!

OBRIGADO a Mickky pelo carinho e por comentar! Bjs!

**Capítulo 4- Entrega do pacote**

Fazia dois dias que a garota tinha tido aquele sonho, sua mente de todas as formas tentava descobrir por que motivo tinha sonhado daquele modo, o sonho parecia tão real e tão nítido , que por um instante ela chegou a acreditar que aquilo tinha realmente acontecido na sua frente. Milhares de perguntas passavam por seu cérebro deixado sua atenção distraída e desligada do mundo, varias vezes foi chamada a atenção por não estar prestando a devida atenção nas aulas, mas estava tão voltada para aquilo que nem ligava para os olhares de reprovação dos professores.

Apesar de suas tarefas estarem em dia, e suas obrigações estar sendo cumprida, ela se sentia estranha. Ela passava tanto tempo com a cabeça no sonho que mal via as horas passarem, era como se estivesse vivendo no automático, fazia as coisas e nem percebia.

Um exemplo disso foi na aula de Transfiguração com a sonserina, a professora Minerva explicava algo na frente da sala, enquanto seu pensamento estava em um lugar que ela nem mesmo sabia. Estava distraída, quando sentiu alguém a chamando ao longe, abriu os olhos, nem ao menos sabia que eles estavam fechados, e viu que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela.

_ Senhorita Granger?- chamou a professora, que neste momento estava a sua frente.

_ Senhora?

_ O que pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou com a voz severa.

Hermione olhou para a professora confusa, e seus olhos foram para suas mãos e percebeu que suas mãos estavam negras com o pó do lápis que estava em seus dedos. Sobre sua mesa estava seu caderno de cartografia, aberto em uma página onde havia um desenho bastante interessante. Havia a mesma imagem que ela vira no sonho, exatamente como havia sonhado havia o homem em um canto, e os dois meninos lutando a espadas, era simplesmente assustador o modo como estavam desenhados em uma perfeição que mais parecia uma foto tirada.

_ O que está acontecendo com você, senhorita? – perguntou a professora preocupada. - Todos os professores estão reclamando que você anda muito distraída, e que não presta a atenção nas aulas...

_ Eu reconheço, -cortou a garota- mas minhas atividades continuam em dia, eu não vejo problema nisto. Só por que não estou olhando para o professores não quer dizer que não estou prestando a atenção.

_ Senhorita, eu acabei de te chamar três vezes antes de você me ouvir. - disse levantando as sobrancelhas grisalhas.

Hermione se calou envergonhada, a professora Minerva lançou para ela um olhar bravo e continuou a dar sua aula. Estava tentando entender como era um feitiço citado pela professora, quando de repente ouviu algo que a espantou:

"____**O que essa velha está falando?**_"

Ela olhou ao seu redor, e todos estavam em pleno silencio ninguém falava nada, a não ser a professora.

"__**Esse feitiço é realmente muito difícil... -"**_

"_**_ O que será que está acontecendo com a Mione? Ela anda muito estranha..."**_

" _**_Tomara que esta aula acabe logo, ninguém merece ficar ouvindo essa velha doida..."**_

"_**_O Harry está cada vez mais lindo..."**_

"_**_ Espero que minha irmã me apresente aquele realmente precisando arrumar um namorado."**_

"_**_ Minhas unhas estão horríveis..."**_

"_**_ O Theo é tão carinhoso comigo, será quando ele vai me pedir em namoro?"**_

Então foi ai que Hermione percebeu o que estava acontecendo com ela, entre todas as pessoas do planeta, logo ela estava acontecendo isso: Ela podia ler o pensamento das pessoas.

_ Merlin... - disse passando os dedos nos cabelos. A castanha estava apavorada, ela não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, não queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo com ela. Como se não bastasse àqueles desenhos estranhos que ela estava tendo, agora tinha que lidar com os pensamentos idiotas das pessoas. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela?

As aulas passaram arrastando, estava com a cabeça latejando de tantos pensamentos fúteis e idiotas que teve que ouvir. Como as pessoas podiam pensar tantas coisas sem noção? Tentava de todos os jeitos fazer aquilo parar ou ignorar a mente das pessoas, mas era realmente impossível. Quanto mais gente encontrava mais pensamentos ela ouvia. Estava a ponto de ter um derrame cerebral a qualquer momento, se não passasse aquilo.

Quando finalmente deu à hora do almoço, as vozes mentais pararam de gritar em sua cabeça. Deu graças a Merlin, por ouvir sua prece e dar pelo menos um descanso para si pelo menos na hora do almoço. Porque ficar ouvindo pensamentos de todas as pessoas no salão principal tinha certeza que iria a loucura.

Sentou no lugar de sempre, conversou com seus amigos, quando ouviu o bater de asas. Olhou para o teto, e uma grande coruja negra adentrou o local. Estranhou o fato do dia não ser o dia de entrega, mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi o que chamou não só sua atenção, mas de todo o salão. Após sobrevoar todo salão a imensa coruja pousou na sua frente, assustando todos ao seu redor. Seus grandes olhos azuis estavam olhando diretamente para a castanha, e ao ver nenhuma ação da garota, ela deu um alto piado. Foi neste momento que griffinoria viu o que ela carregava nas patas um grande embrulho, que incrivelmente estava endereçada em seu nome.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era a coruja, e muito menos quem lhe enviara o embrulho, mas mesmo assim ela desamarrou das garras da ave. No mesmo instante que a coruja se viu livre do peso, levantou voou e majestosamente saiu do salão.

_ De quem é esse embrulho?-perguntou Rony curioso.

_Não sei. –respondeu.

Depois de terminar o almoço, e despedir dos amigos, e foi para a sala da monitoria. Colocou o embrulho na mesa que havia no meio da sala, mesmo Malfoy, Zambini ,Nott , e a Grengrass mais nova estarem sentados nas poltronas conversando.

Hermione olhou o papel onde seu nome estava escrito em uma caligrafia elegante e fina. Abriu o envelope e dentro havia um papel havia a mesma caligrafia e algumas palavras:

"_Eu sei que você tem duvidas e eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Esse diário irá te responder cada pergunta e confusão que você tiver. Sei que neste momento você precisa de um ombro amigo, mas nesse momento esse diário será tudo que você precisa."_

_I.R._

A garota ofegou. Quem era "I.R."? Como essa pessoa sabia que ela estava com dúvidas e que estava passando por uma fase confusa? O que teria naquele pacote? Hermione nunca se sentiu tão confusa e sem respostas, como naquele momento. Ela olhou para o pacote, rasgou o papel de embrulho, que revelou uma caixa de papelão, abriu a caixa e tirou de lá algo que nunca pensou em receber. Olhando para o objeto ela se perguntou se aquilo era endereçado a ela mesma, não podia ser.

Um baú de mais ou menos trinta centímetros de altura estava dentro da caixa. Mas o que a assustou foi designer do artefato. O baú era antigo, de uma madeira escura, era todo talhado com esculturas de serpentes enroladas umas nas outras, as víboras era de prata, e tomavam toda tampa.

Hermione tocou nas serpentes, e era como se elas estivessem vivas, porem ao tocar em uma que tinha a boca aberta com os dentes amostra, o dente cortou seu dedo. A gota do sangue desceu pela boca e como se fosse um passe de mágica, as víboras começaram a mexer. Lembrou-se do episódio da câmera secreta, e do mesmo jeito que as serpentes mexiam quando Harry falava com elas, faziam agora. Uma das serpentes saiu do baú e foi para o braço de Hermione e o envolveu, e permaneceu como se fosse uma pulseira prateada. O mais estranho de tudo isso é que a griffinória nem ao menos ligou para isso. Finalmente tampa que estava lacrada, se abriu mostrando o interior do baú, todo revestido com um tecido que a lembrava o cetim. Os dedos finos e delicados de Hermione tocaram o tecido, e ao olhar no fundo do baú, havia um caderno, quando olhou o caderno o choque foi tanto que o deixou cair no chão.

_ Merlin... - disse assustada. Não era possível. Não acredita no que estava vendo. Aquele sem dúvida nenhuma era o diário da garotinha do sonho que tivera a duas noites atrás. Ajoelhou e pegou o caderno gasto e viu a mesmo brasão que tinha na capa, e o mesmo nome.

Rapidamente pegou sua mochila que estava na mesa e procurou seu caderno de cartografia, quando o achou em meio aos pergaminhos e livros, o abriu folheando as páginas e encontrou o que queria. Lá estava um desenho do diário, e exatamente e com todos os detalhes o mesmo estava em suas mãos. O colocou na mesa, e afastou chocada, não conseguia acreditar até agora. Isso era mesmo possível? Sorriu colocando as mãos na boca e disse em alto e bom som:

_Eu não acredito.

Pegou o baú, pois o diário dentro colocou sua bolsa em seu ombro e deixou a sala apressadamente, com um sorriso vitorioso.

(...)

_Como está sua mãe, Draco? – Perguntou Astoria .

_ Na última carta do meu pai, ele disse que ela está bem. - respondeu entrando pela sala da monitória.

_ Que bom, fico feliz. -A loira respondeu sorrindo.

O grupo sentou nas poltronas na grande sala, e os garotos relaxaram colocando suas mochilas de lado.

_ Ai, como é ser monitor chefe junto com a Granger? – perguntou Theo olhando curioso para o loiro.

_ Até que não é tão ruim. - disse Draco mexendo no cabelo loiro. -Seria pior se eles tivessem dado a monitória pro Potter e pro Weasley.

_ Com certeza, imagina você vivendo com aqueles idiotas e recebendo ordens deles?- Blas ironizou fazendo todos rirem.

_ A Granger é muito na dela, ela passa o tempo todo calada, e parece que nem liga de eu estar presente no mesmo lugar que ela. O que mais eu acho estranho, é que era para eles viverem sempre grudados como antigamente, mas não os amigos dela quase que nem vem aqui. –disse pensativo.

_ Isso é realmente estranho. –disse Astoria.

_ Ela anda muito lendo livros, como sempre, mas passa a maior parte do tempo com aquele caderno de desenho. Uma vez, quando ela estava distraída, eu a vi desenhando o Potter e a Weasley se beijando, outra vez eu vi um desenho de um caderno, muito estranho.

_ O Potter e a Weasley?Eles não eram namorados no sexto ano?- perguntou Blas com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Eles haviam terminado. Parece que ele queria protegê-la do lorde. - falou Theo entediado.

_Como você sabe disso?- perguntou Astoria

_ Ouvi umas garotas falando.

Nesse momento a Granger entrou na sala com um pacote no braço. Draco viu que ela nem ao menos importou com a presença do grupo na sala, pois colocou a entrega na mesa, sem nem menos olhar para os lados. Seus amigos se entre olharam curiosos com a atitude da garota, mas permaneceram em silêncio. A griiffinória leu um tipo de carta e abriu o embrulho, onde para a surpresa de todos na sala, até mesmo da castanha, havia uma caixa um tanto sonserina para ela receber. Draco até pensou que fosse um engano, que talvez a Granger estivesse mexendo ou recebendo uma coisa que fosse sua, mas decidiu ficar quieto. A garota não seria capaz de mexer em algo seu. Ou seria?

O grupo ficou olhando Hermione tocar nas serpentes prateadas da lateral do baú e em um instante elas começaram a se mexer, o que muito assustou o garoto. Muitas perguntas rodearam a cabeça do loiro, enquanto via aquela cena, por que motivo Hermione receberia um baú contendo cobras nas laterais? Por mais que tentasse sua cabeça não conseguia formular uma resposta que explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para os amigos e todos pareciam ter as mesmas perguntas que ele, pois seus olhos eram questionadores exatamente como o dele.

Ele viu uma das serpentes envolverem o braço da Granger e permanecer lá. Quando o baú abriu, a garota tirou um caderno e de lá de dentro e parecia assustada demais, pois o deixouele cair de suas mãos. Logo depois ela pegou o caderno que ela vivia com ele no colo e ao folheá-lo comparou os dois. Ela disse algo que ele não entendeu pegou os dois objetos e se traçou em seu quarto.

_ Alguém pode me falar o que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou Blás confuso.

Ninguém soube responder, por que ninguém sabia a resposta. Mas loiro iria descobrir, tinha certeza disto.

(n/A: A serpente que enrolou no braço da Mione é mais ou menos assim.)

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
A Herm's revelou mais um poder, esse diário responderá todas as perguntas dela e de vcs, então continuem acompanhando!  
Bjs! Muita coisa vai mudar!  
Anne Lizzy Bastos


	7. O diário de Agatha

**Capítulo -O diário de Agatha – parte I**

Hermione abriu o diário e se surpreendeu ao não encontrar uma única página escrita, tinha algo errado, não era possível. Lembrou-se do diário Tom Ridle, mas sabia que o que estava em suas mãos não era como aquele. Ficou horas tentando encontrar um jeito de ler o caderno, tinha que ler. Tinha esperança que o diário contasse o que estava acontecendo com ela, e com seus recém descobertos poderes. Precisava saber se aquilo tudo não era um distúrbio, ou quem sabe um início de poderes malignos

Estava confusa, ao não conseguir ler, sua confusão aumentou mais ainda. Mas enquanto andava de um lado para outro, algo em sua mente iluminou. Percebeu que seja lá quem fosse à pessoa que havia dado o diário a ela, iria certificar que somente ela pudesse abrir o diário, então não seria fácil como estava pensando, tinha certeza que teria um segredo . Abriu o caderno de cartografia, a procura de algo que fosse de pista, e então se lembrou que havia uma inscrição no diário quando Agatha o fechou no sonho. Era isso, só podia ser. Pegou o diário e disse: "Semper Pura". Imediatamente palavras foram aparecendo...

"_Eu escrevo em você, porque só você pode saber do meu segredo, só você pode saber que eu quero mudar meu destino, quero ser melhor. Mas o problema é que eu nasci para ser algo que não sou. Eu reconheço isso. Tudo que eu sou é uma mentira, tudo que faço, eu não quero fazer, sou forçada a isso por ter o meu sangue, por ter nascido na minha família, por levar o nome e o legado dos Malfoy._

_Desde pequena sabia que eu era diferente, por algum motivo eu não consigo ser o que eu finjo ser. Ensinaram-me a ser mau, a praticar a maldade, a se sentir superior e, a ser superior, a fazer as pessoas inferiores a mim a se sentir o lixo. Mesmo sendo ensinada a ser tudo isso, eu consegui ter a minha alma imaculada. E por isso eu sou diferente._

_Eu vivia com meus pais, em um castelo que governava um pequeno vilarejo de mestiço e nascidos trouxas. Meu pai acreditava e nos fazia acreditar que pessoas que não tinha o sangue totalmente puro, eram inferiores, de uma raça indigna a nossa. Então ele governava e fazia as pessoas do vilarejo de escravos e criados do seu próprio desejo. Éramos a família mais bem sucedida da região, tínhamos imensas terras e meu pai ganhava muito ouro com seus negócios. Eu via que tudo que aquilo que tínhamos era errado quando, meu pai fez torturar nascidos trouxas que nos serviam por indisciplina._

_Meu irmão foi ensinado a ser o novo herdeiro desde garoto, eu o via aprender a ser mau e meu pai corromper sua alma, e eu não poder fazer nada. Ele queria ser o orgulho do meu pai e fazia tudo que era mandado. Mas eu conseguia superá-lo, eu era melhor nas armas, nas lutas, nos feitiços e outras coisas que nos era ensinado, e isso o fazia encher de ódio por ser castigado quando eu o vencia nos duelos._

_Uma vez meu pai o machucou muito, eu fiquei desesperada, mas não podia fazer nada senão apanhava também. Então quando eu tentava limpa-lo, uma figura estranha apareceu ao seu lado. Era uma mulher bonita, mas muito estranha. Estranhei o fato de eu não conhecê-la e ela entrar no quarto do meu irmão sem permissão. Então eu percebi, ela era um fantasma. Seu rosto apesar da condição que estava tinha uma beleza ímpar. Ela se apresentou como Elisaberth, disse que tinha sido uma bruxa, há muito tempo antes. Eu perguntei o porquê dela aparecer pra mim, e ela disse que eu era diferente. Eu poderia ver espíritos de ancestrais que outras pessoas não conseguiam. Eu perguntei o porquê, e ela disse que no futuro eu seria uma profetiza._

_Assustei-me com aquilo, no nosso mundo e principalmente na minha família não existiam bruxos com dons sem a varinha, só mesmo bruxos que mexiam com a magia proibida. Então ela me disse que minha família era diferente, que éramos herdeiros de uma magia muito poderosa, mas ela não se manifestava por nossa prática com a magia das trevas. Ela me mostrou como curar meu irmão, mesmo eu ainda não tendo 11 anos. Eu fiquei impressionada, com o poder que saiu das minhas mãos, eu mesmo tendo 10 anos sabia que aquela magia era diferente._

_Quando eu fiz a idade de receber uma varinha, for ensinada a usar a magia, eu tive novos ensinamentos. Elizaberth me ensinou a usar um novo jeito de praticar minha magia, ela me ensinou a sentir as coisas e as ouvi-las. Ela dizia que a terra nos contava seus segredos e mistérios, bastava ouvir. Depois de tempos e com muita concentração eu entendi o que ela disse."_

Hermione fechou o diário e viu que já era noite, apesar de Agatha esclarecer quase nada, ela viu que aprendeu muita coisa. Ela estava disposta a aprender a magia que o diário disse. Ela nunca teve conhecimento de pessoas que tivessem poderes sem o uso da varinha, somente os bruxos das trevas, mas ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo consigo e tinha certeza que não tinha relação com a magia negra.

Saiu do sofá, só não reparou que alguém a mais estava na sala.

(...)

Draco não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, não se lembrava de uma ancestral sua que não tivesse envolvimento com uma magia diferente. Desde criança sabia da história de seus ancestrais ,e sabia que havia algo que não batia, tinha que saber mais. Ainda não sabia o nome da pessoa que tinha escrito no diário e nem como ele foi parar na mão da Granger, mas tinha algo que não fazia sentido.

Conforme o que tinha ouvido, o diário dizia que sua família era herdeira de uma magia diferente, mas que não sabia por que tinha muito contato com a magia das trevas. Mas isso era impossível, mas também não tinha como saber, porque a marca negra estava em seu braço. Tinha que pegar aquele diário tinha que descobrir quem era que escreveu ele, e tinha que saber o porquê daquilo.

Ele só não sabia que Hermione não havia lido o diário em voz alta. Mas de alguma forma ele sabia o que estava escrito...

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, depois do almoço, Draco tentava achar um jeito de conseguir o diário. Estava sozinho quando ao entrar pela porta da sala da monitoria quando viu Hermione, como se tivesse o esperando. Pois quando ele chegou , ela levantou e ficou em pé levantou do sofá que estava sentada e ficou o encarando.

_ O que foi Granger?- perguntou.

Ela não disse nada, e ficou olhando para ele, ele não entendeu a atitude dela, mas depois de um tempo ela respondeu.

_ Eu sei que você estava ouvindo o que eu estava lendo, e sei que você estava pensando em um jeito de arrumar um jeito de pegar o diário.-falou seriamente.

_Não sei do que você está dizendo. – disse confuso. "Como, ela soube?" pensou.

_ Eu posso ler seus pensamentos Malfoy, e você passou a manhã toda pensando em um jeito de pegar o diário.

_ O que? Como você lê pensamentos?- perguntou confuso.

_ Da mesma forma que eu sabia que sua mãe iria passar mal.- disse sentando no sofá.

_ E como você sabia?- perguntou assentando na poltrona de frente para a castanha.

_ Eu não sei. Está acontecendo algo comigo, e alguma coisa me diz que o diário é a resposta. E como você tem o sangue Malfoy, então eu decidir pedir sua ajuda. Quem sabe se juntos, nós não encontramos a resposta...

_ Como você sabe que eu que eu vou conseguir te ajudar? – perguntou olhando a garota mexer as mãos com sinal de nervosismo

_Por que eu sei que você é igual à Agatha. Você é diferente...

_ Agatha?

_ É a garota do diário.

Draco não se lembrava desse nome. Nunca ouviu, nem mesmo o viu nos livros da família que tinha na biblioteca da Mansão. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Viu que a garota a sua frente o olhava com curiosidade, como se o tivesse lendo e concluiu, que para saber o que tinha de errado com a Malfoy do diário, ele tinha que lê-lo, e isso só era possível se ele lesse com a Granger.

_ Você disse que eu sou diferente, como sabe?

_ Se você fosse como seu pai, eu não estaria tendo essa conversa com você, e muito menos estaria te pedindo ajuda. - disse sorrindo para ele. – Outra coisa, se você fosse mau, teria matado Dumbleodore , ou não teria chamado Dobby na mansão para nos salvar. Eu sei que você se sente culpado pelo que está acontecendo com sua mãe, mas talvez, o diário diga o que está acontecendo com ela também. Sei que no fundo você se sente como a Agatha: confuso e perdido.

Draco pensou no que ela disse, e sabia que talvez ela tivesse razão. Ele de algum modo se sentia confuso e perdido, e quando teve que matar e aprendeu a torturar as pessoas, ele não gostava daquilo. Era uma máscara, sempre foi.

Olhou para a griffinória e viu que ela sorria para ele. Ela pegou o caderno que havia o desenho de sua mãe, e deu pra ele. Quando ele olhou para folha, ele se assustou ao ver sua própria imagem dele na noite anterior, escutando ela lendo, enquanto estava atrás da porta.

_ E também, -disse ela, - Agatha estava certa. Você tem um dom.

_ O que? Do que você está falando?- perguntou confuso.

_ Eu não estava lendo em voz alta o diário.

Draco olhou para Hermione, não entendendo o que ela queria falar com aquilo. Então algo se iluminou na sua mente, se a Granger não tinha lido em voz alta, significava que ele havia de algum jeito lido os pensamentos dela, enquanto ela lia o diário.

O irmão dela.

O pai dela, o mesmo homem do sonho.( capitulo anterior)

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Esse capitulo revela que não só a Herm's tem poderes. Draco também terá. Como no capitulo disse, os Malfoys são herdeiros de uma magia diferente. Vcs se lembram do que foi dito no primeiro capitulo? Então. Os Malfoys que tem coração puro tendem a ter poderes, isso mesmo. Isso é só o começo.  
Obrigada a Mickky pelo apoio e por comentar a cada capitulo.A Fran e a Nairana também muito obrigado pelos comentários e continue comentando.

E Mickky vc deveria postar suas fic no site Nyah, tem muitas pessoas que iriam ler já que o site é de fácil acesso. Eu prefiro ele a esse, e o Floreios. Pense no assunto e me responda, gosto muito de suas fics e acho que elas deveriam ter mais divulgação.

Bjs!  
Anne Lizzy Bastos


	8. O Diário de Agatha - parte 2

**O Diário de Agatha – parte II**

"_Lembro-me até hoje do dia em que Elizabeth me ensinou o feitiço de cura, eu tinha me machucado com uma luta que tive com meu irmão e meu braço tinha um corte fundo. Eu não gostava muito de pedir favores para minha mãe, por que ela era muito ocupada servindo meu pai, ou fazendo visitas às amigas e participando de festas._

_Naquela época, por sermos uma família influente, meu pai, como todo homem rico , era convidado para inúmeros eventos e celebrações. Meu irmão sempre os acompanhava, mas eu odiava tudo isso. Meu espírito queria ser livre. Minha vida era uma prisão para agradar meus pais, mas eu tinha uma ânsia por liberdade. Então eu fazia ela. Havia dias que eu pegava um cavalo, que meu pai havia me dado em um natal, e o selava e saia cavalgando pelas planícies de nossa propriedade. Passava cada minuto do dia tentado achar uma brecha para minha saída e isso se tornou um hábito. Para o bem de minha saúde mental e para aliviar a pressão que eu carregava nas costas, minha mãe fingia que não me via sair. Acredito que ela sabia o que eu passava, aliás, ela teve uma infância de preparação para ser a senhora Malfoy e isso era simplesmente enlouquecedor._

_Eles me cobravam a perfeição. Era criada para ser a mãe, a esposa, a bruxa, a senhora, e a amante perfeita. Minha mãe dizia que estava no sangue de nossa família ser perfeitos em tudo. Então eu tinha que desempenhar meu papel. Depois com os anos eu me tornei o que eles queriam, e foi em um desses dias que eu machuquei meu braço._

_Estava lutando com meu irmão e percebi que ele estava com raiva de mim, as constantes cobranças do meu pai o estava deixando desesperado para melhorar na esgrima e ele decidiu lutar por meio da ira. Outro erro, quando você coloca raiva em suas ações, elas se tornam imperfeitas, pois não é com a força que as coisas resolvem, mas sim com a inteligência e agilidade. O defeito dele era exatamente isso, ele era explosivo e bruto, sua natureza era ignorante, enquanto eu sabia permanecer calada e quieta. Por algum motivo, eu sabia muito bem controlar minha raiva e minha rebeldia. Já ele não. Ele era constantemente disciplinado por colocar suas emoções em suas ações. Naquele dia eu vi sua raiva quando ele me golpeava com a espada. Eu conseguia ver seus passos antes mesmo deles serem feitos, e isso causava dificuldades para ele. Mas em um momento ele conseguiu me machucar, olhei para meu pai que nos observava, e ele ignorou meu olhar. Então eu decidir ajudá-lo e fiz achar que tinha ganhado, eu não podia culpá-lo por perder sempre, eu tinha um dom nato com espadas, as vezes eu conseguia vencer meu pai com minha rapidez de presumir os movimentos do meu oponente._

_Quando eu fui para meu quarto, Elizabeth estava me esperando com sua áurea fantasmagórica. Distraída olhando para o espelho, ela sorriu com meu olhar de censura por sua atitude. Atravessei o quarto tirando meu vestido, e o sangue pingou no chão, gemi com a dor._

__O que aconteceu?-perguntou olhando para a ferida._

__ Quando eu ajudo meu irmão, é essa a conseqüência. - falei rolando os olhos._

__Me deixe adivinhar, você o deixou acreditar que venceu?- ela deu um sorriso torto e me olhou pelo canto do olho._

__ Meu pai só sabe humilhá-lo, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa- tirei minhas botas e as coloquei em um canto._

__ Você tem um caráter admirador. - disse se aproximando e olhando meu braço – você deveria cuidar desse ferimento._

__ Eu sei... - peguei meu braço e chamei um elfo, pedindo uma bacia com água e uma toalha._

_Assim que ele chegou, eu comecei a limpar a ferida, vi que o corte foi fundo e teria que ser sacrificado com magia, reclamei por causa disso e vi Elisa me olhando com curiosidade._

__ Odeio pedir as pessoas para me ajudarem com magia. – expliquei._

__Você não precisa de uma varinha para executar magia. – ela sentou ao meu lado e eu ri dela._

__ Elisa, eu nunca conheci, um bruxo que usasse magia sem varinha, isso é muito raro._

__ Você tem apenas 10 anos, Agatha. O mundo não é como sua mente infantil imagina. - eu havia ficado tão intima dela, que ela era mais presente em minha vida que minha mã vezes acreditei que ela fosse um fruto da minha mente solitária e carente, mas ela tão real pra mim, que eu quase podia sentir ela ao meu lado._

__Na sua época havia pessoas capazes disso?- perguntei curiosa. Ela me olhou sorrindo e docilmente respondeu:_

__ Não havia varinha quando surgiram os primeiros bruxos, as pessoas tinham dons mágicos por saber curar as pessoas com a ajuda de ervas, e as verdadeiras bruxas ouviam os mortos e conversavam com eles, como você. - ela sorriu- Elas ouviam a terra e as plantas, o vento e a lua. Mas a magia das trevas trouxe a ambição e os filhos começaram a ser ensinados de forma incorreta, então Merlin foi a um artesão e pediu que ele criasse um objeto capaz de manipular a magia. Foi então que surgiu a varinha. Ela manipula a magia, fazendo que o verdadeiro potencial do bruxo não seja mostrado, a verdadeira magia está em nós mas não podemos usá-las, por que acreditamos que a varinha que traz a magia._

_Eu olhei para seu rosto e não acreditei no que ela estava falando. Não podia ser verdade. Nós fomos enganados e nem sabíamos. Se eu pudesse aprender essa magia tudo seria diferente._

__ Você conhece a verdadeira magia?- meu ser pulava de ansiedade para que ela falasse que sim. Ela sorriu para mim e disse:_

__ Eu viu uma das bruxas mais poderosas no meu tempo, e eu não tinha uma varinha._

__Você me ensinaria a usa-lá? Ou eu não poderia fazer esse tipo de magia?_

__ Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço nesse tempo que tem o ser capaz de aprender essa magia. Apesar de você nascer em uma família que não é boa, você tem a alma pura. Você terá um poder tão grande, quanto qualquer outro bruxo das trevas. Seu destino é ser uma guardiã, assim como eu sou._

__ Você é uma guardiã?O que é isso?- perguntei curiosa._

__Guardiã é um bruxo que tem como objetivo ajudar e guardar uma profecia. Eu sou uma guardiã, e estou aqui exatamente para isso, para ensinar você a verdadeira magia dos seus ancestrais. A magia que Merlin tinha. O verdadeiro poder de um bruxo, a magia que está no seu ser._

_Eu olhei incrédula para ela. Não era possível, eu não tinha nada de especial a não ser meu dom de ser muito boa com espadas. Sabia que eu era alguém especial, mas para mim mesma. Eu nasci para ser despercebida, meu dever era com quem seria meu marido, e meus filhos. Esse era o dever de uma mulher: ser boa para seu marido e seus filhos. Nasci para ser isso, não uma guardiã._

__Olhe para sua ferida, ela só é uma migalha para o verdadeiro poder que esconde dentro de você._

__ O que? Eu posso me curar sozinha?_

__ É claro. Eu posso lhe mostrar agora se quiser._

__ Elisa, eu não tem controle sobre minha magia, eu só posso quebrar coisas com a minha energia. Mas eu não sei fazer feitiços ainda. - ela sorriu para mim e disse._

__Você acha que não sabe. Olhe para o corte. - Fiz o que ela disse, e vi que ele sangrava ainda, apesar de estar inchado. - Agora deixe feixe os olhos. E pense em nada, deixe que sua mente se esvazie._

_Eu fiz o que ela disse, mas era quase impossível. Quanto mais você pensa em deixar sua mente, mais ela trabalha. Então em um momento eu senti um formigamento, tipo uma cãibra, só que era diferente, dava uma ansiedade, eu podia sentir sair de algum lugar do meu peito, ou minha em minha cabeça, mas eu podia sentir. Era emocionante, como a ansiedade de receber um presente em um natal, eu sabia o que era aquilo. Era magia. Eu conhecia a sensação, quando eu apresentei os primeiros sinais de magia, quando ficava com raiva ou eufórica, e as coisas quebravam ou se moviam ao meu redor, era a mesma coisa. Tinha uma diferença, era como se eu pudesse movê-la,como quando você nada em um rio, e a água se move, quando você bate nela, ela se move em seu braço. Era isso._

__ Sei que você sentiu a magia em você, agora eu quero que sinta e concentre essa energia na dor do seu ferimento. - Elisa disse. Eu não me atrevi a abrir os olhos eu gostava da sensação, da energia, do formigamento. Era emocionante, era como um viciante, o poder correndo em si, era... Não dá para descrever._

_Então eu fiz o que ela disse, quando senti segura, eu abri os olhos eu vi. Do ferimento saia uma luz azulada, não dava para sentir dor com aquilo. A luz envolveu o corte e em um tempo depois, ele estava totalmente cicatrizado._

__ Esse é o verdadeiro poder. - dizendo isso, Elisa desapareceu._

_No momento que ela desapareceu, eu sabia, ela não estava mentindo. Então eu acreditava, eu era diferente."_

Hermione olhou para cima do diário e viu Draco na janela. Ela tinha lido aquilo tudo, e ele em nenhum momento a interrompeu. Mas ao olhar para o loiro era viu sua mente lotada de perguntas, questionamentos. Umas eram comuns com suas perguntas, mas só o dia seguinte saberia o porquê tudo aquilo. O diário não veio até ela por coincidência, ela acreditava no objetivo de todas as coisas, tinha um propósito. Mas o tempo era a resposta.

(...)

A neve caia na janela, o natal estava chegando, e isso trazia de alguma forma tristeza. O que não era comum para Draco. Natal significava que ele teria que voltar para o inferno de sua casa, para a sensação de se sentir preso, enjaulado. De alguma forma, eu começou a sentir feliz ao lado da Granger.

Eles passavam todo tempo livre lendo o diário, que a cada dia se tornava mais interessante. Já fazia cerca de três vezes que eles leram. Todas às vezes Agatha contava como se sentia presa aos deveres que ela tinha, ao compromisso de ser o orgulho de seus pais, ao dever de ser uma Malfoy. Draco quase se sentia como se ele estivesse escrevido no diário. Ele tinha a mesma carência da liberdade, a mesma busca pela liberdade da gaiola da sua vida.

As poucas vezes que ele e a Granger liam o diário, eles não comentavam nada. O sofrimento de Agatha era de deixar sem palavras. Ela via a maldade de seu pai e se sentia oponente, não podia fazer nada. Ele concluiu então que estava no sangue da sua família ser mau. Pois o pai de Agatha era exatamente como Lucius. Mas ele sentia que Agatha encontrou a saída. Como ele também queria encontrar.

Estava em silencio perto da lareira, quando viu a Granger entrar muito estranha pela porta. Ela estava com os olhos como se houvesse acabado de ver algo impossível. Ela olhou para ele e disse:

_ Eu sei o que sua mãe tem.

Elizabeth

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
O capitulo mostra mais o que aconteceu com Agatha do que com os personagens principais. Sei que vcs querem os beijos e romance, mas esse capitulo é importante para o desenvolvimento do enredo.  
Terá isso tudo, mas vcs precisam de paciência. As pessoas não se apaixonam rápido, a convivencia faz isso. Sei que é meio ante romantica, mas eu não acredito em amores rápidos como muitas vezes vejo na fic. Esse é meu parecer, desculpem se eu magoei alguém. Comentem.  
Bjs, Anne Lizzy Bastos


End file.
